Rory's Graduation Party
by Perry-Grahamfan1
Summary: thing's are still awkward between Lorelai and Rory at Rory's graduation party at the end of season 7 because Rory and Lorelai barley talk anymore and are growing apart with the new loves of thier lives.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

''I'm sorry, ladies. Mind if I steal my girlfriend away for a minute? Some rather urgent business.'' Logan asks and tells them

''Of course not.'' a woman says

''We'll talk later.'' the other woman tells Rory

Logan pulls her away from the Ladies.

''Oh you really are my shining, armored knight. You know that?'' she questions him

''I saw you dying, and I did want to tell you something rather urgent.'' he tells her

''What s up?'' she asks him

''You look beautiful.'' he tells her

''Oh!'' she says

[They kiss, Lorelai is watching from a distance]

Logan pulls away and looks over at Lorelai.

''ah Ace?'' he questions her

''yeah?'' she answers him

''um what the hell is Jack doing here?'' he asks her

''Jess?'' she questions him

''uh yea.'' he says

''uh well, he's been dating my Mom.'' she tells him

''since when?'' he asks her

''since I dropped out of Yale.'' she tells him

''What?'' he questions her

''yup.'' she says

''Wow.'' he says

''Yeah.'' she says

''Wow!'' he says

''I know.'' she says

''How do you feel about it?'' he asks her

''well, I just want her to be happy and by the looks of it, it looks like she is.'' she tells him

''okay Well do you want a drink?'' he asks her

''No, I'm good for now.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says

''okay well I think I'm going to go over and talk to her.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says

''come on.'' she tells him pulling on his hand and walks over to Lorelai with him


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''Hey, kiddo!'' Lorelai says and hugs her tight

''Hi, Mom.'' Rory says

''Hey.'' Jess says

Lorelai kisses her cheek and is wiping it off.

''Hey Rory it s good to see you.'' Jess tells her

''Good to see you,Jess thanks for coming.'' she tells him

''Hi Logan!'' Lorelai says

''hey what's up Lorelai?'' he asks her smiling at her

Jess just gives him a bad look.

''So, are you getting excited?'' Lorelai asks her

''Yeah, I can't believe it s tomorrow!'' Rory says

[Tapping glasses]

Ladies and gentlemen, ladies and gentlemen, first let me thank you for coming to celebrate my granddaughter s graduation.'' Richard says

[Emily pinches Richards arm]

''Ouch! I do beg your pardon. Celebrating our granddaughter s graduation.'' he repeats

[The Crowd Chuckles]

''come on.'' Lorelai says softly into Jess's ear and pulls him to the back of the room where everyone is facing Richard and Emily and sits him down in a chair and rubs him through his pants softly

''I can't let him take all the credit. Have you seen her? Can you blame me?'' Emily asks the crowd

[More chuckles and laughter from the crowd.]

''So, when my wife and I sat down to write our toast, we ran into something of a problem. All of our words sounded too mundane, too insignificant to mark such an auspicious occasion as Rory s graduation from Yale. So instead... maestro...

''Please excuse us. We're not singers.'' Emily tells the crowd

[Piano starts playing.]

Lorelai ignores everything in the room and blocks out the music and kisses Jess deeply getting really into it drowing everything beside's Jess's lips out and keeps rubbing his hardness through his pants before unziping his pants and sliding her hand in and grabbing his hardness.

''mm Lorelai what...?'' he questions her

''shh.'' she kisses him passionately again then pulls back

''just relax and enjoy this baby.'' she tells him

Jess smiles and sits back and relaxes and enjoys what Lorelai is doing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''Never let them see you sweat, dear.'' Richard says

Richard starts singing.

''You're the top you have graduated.'' Richard sings

''You're the top your grandparents are elated.''Emily sings

''Newspaper editor. Phi Beta Kappa wow!'' Richard sings

''You're a revelation. A huge sensation.''Emily sings

''You should take a bow.''Richard sings

''You are done. No more school for you.''Emily

''There is nothing. Now that you can't do.''Richard sings

''You'll make us proud, we'll sing it loud.''Emily sings

''mmm Lorelai I'm...'' Jess moans getting closer to his orgasm

''shh.'' she shushes him kissing him

''It s true!'' Richard singing gets louder

''Cause now, Rory you're a Bulldog through and through.'' both the Gilmore's sing loudly and proudly

Jess lets go in Lorelai's hand.

[There is Laughter and applause from the crowd]

They look at each other in the eyes happily for a few seconds.

''thank you.'' he says softly

''you're welcome.'' she tells him softly with a smile wiping her hand on the inside of his shirt discreetly and zips him up and pulls him up and walks back over to Rory and Logan grabbing 2 glasses of champagne.

''Yeah!'' Logan claps happily

''Please stop.'' Emily says

''Oh, thank you, thank you.'' Richard says

''Wow. Thank you for that.'' Rory says

''We meant every word of that song.'' Emily tells her

''We certainly did, even the ones we sang off-key. We are so proud of you.'' Richard tells her

''Oh thank you so much. You know that none of this would be possible without your help so. You should all know that there s no way I could be a Bulldog through and through if it weren't for these two, so thank you so much, grandma and grandpa.''Rory thanks them

''Congratulations, Rory.'' [They clink glasses] ''To you.''

''Cheers.'' Lorelai says smiling at Rory

''Cheers.'' The crowd says

''hey.'' Rory says

''Hi!'' Lorelai says with a smile

''where were you during Grandma and Grandpa's song?'' Rory asks her

''oh I just had to run to the the ladies room for a sec.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh okay.'' Rory says 


End file.
